Exchange Gift
by beatrix
Summary: Pan picked Trunks' name in the class Kris Kringle, which doesn't involve giving gifts but letters. Will she reveal her true feelings for him? I promise this is good! Please r/r! :)
1. Poor Pan's Hope

Exchange Gift by beatrix  
  
In this fic, Pan is not that rich, okay? Even if she has Mr. Satan for her grandpa. She's also OOC: she cries in the story!  
  
This is a T/P fic. Marron fans out there please forgive me! I'm sorry if I made her look like a slut in this particular fic! Gomen nasai!  
  
Okay. This is my first Christmas fic ever. Please be a little kinder to me. Please do continue to read on! I promise you that this would be good! I do!  
  
This is sort of an A/U fic. Pan, Trunks, Bra, and Goten are classmates and I don't know why.  
  
Dragon Ball Z does not belong to me. so please don't sue!  
  
- author's thoughts  
  
[ ] - character's thoughts  
  
Please read and review! Please? I really promise that this would be good.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Poor Pan's Hope  
  
It was December and it was another boring day in class. Everyone was listening attentively to their Values Education teacher and homeroom adviser, Ms. Smith. The topic was about the different forms of love.  
  
Pan, since she was totally in love with Trunks, the school heartthrob, was daydreaming again and not paying attention to the discussion.  
  
Pan's daydream.  
  
"Pan, my beloved, I have finally realized my feelings for you. I have become aware of my love for you. I was a fool to have ignored you. I love you," Trunks said with his eyes locked solely on Pan insert sparkle on teeth here  
  
"At last, my Trunks. Both of us are now aware of the answer to the question 'What is love.'  
  
Back to the classroom.  
  
"What is love, class? I want one of you to answer my question. Ah! Son Pan! What is love?"  
  
Pan didn't answer and continued to wander in her own world.  
  
"SON PAN! What is love?"  
  
She woke up, startled.  
  
"Umm. Sorry ma'am. What is love? Umm. Hmmm. I. I.," Pan stuttered, embarrassing herself in front of the whole class.  
  
"Looks like little Pan can't answer the simple question. Maybe because no guy has ever loved her because she's a tomboy!" Marron exclaimed, laughing in between words.  
  
Everyone laughed in unison, except for Pan of course, Bra, Trunks, and Goten.  
  
Bra, Pan's best friend, stood up and defended her poor friend. "Oh shut up! At least she's not a slut like you!"  
  
"What did you say? Huh? Bitch!"  
  
"Okay, you two. I won't tolerate such vulgar words from you young ladies. Now, how does detention after class sound?" said Ms. Smith, looking really pissed off.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Smith," Bra said apologetically.  
  
Marron whispered and said mockingly, "Why the hell should I say sorry? What I said was true! Stupid Pan! And Bra! And Ms. Smith!"  
  
"What did you just say, Marron?" Ms. Smith asked. "For saying sorry, Bra will be free from detention. And you, because you're so rude, instead will get Bra's 'share.' Another 3 hours for you miss! And don't you dare give me the threat that you'll call your 'powerful parents' because I will personally call them up and tell them what you just said! Class dismissed! And be prepared for a quiz tomorrow! Just read your textbooks. Marron! You stay!"  
  
In Pan's house.  
  
"Bra, I don't get why you enjoy staying here. I mean, look at our house. You're like a thousand times richer than us!"  
  
"The facilities don't matter, Pan. You see, I don't have anyone to talk to at home. Mom is always busy, Dad is continuously training in the gravity room, and Trunks - "  
  
"Trunks? What about him? What? Tell me!"  
  
"You're one obsessed girl, Pan. Really. I mean, look at me. I personally like Goten but I'm not that gripped. Unlike you!"  
  
"Fine, fine. But who cares? Let's just study for the quiz, okay?"  
  
"You're just trying to change the topic. Whatever. Let's just study."  
  
The next day.  
  
"Okay class, write the questions on your paper while I dictate them. Number 1 to 5, What are the different forms of love. Numbers 6 to 10, Write a short essay answering the unanswered question from yesterday's discussion, What is love. I'll give you only 15 minutes to finish that and timer starts now."  
  
After 15 minutes.  
  
"Everybody pass your papers at the count of 5. One, two, three, four, five. Late papers will be marked zero. Okay. Now that I have your papers, we can begin with the activity I planned for today. I suggest that we have a Kris Kringle starting this week since Christmas is near. I have prepared small sheets of paper with your names on it. Each one of you will pick one from the basket. Every week we'll have a theme. Any suggestions for next week's?"  
  
"Umm. how about something cute?" asked Eraser, Sharpener's son. stupid name, I know.  
  
"Ma'am that's too common! How about something that would describe the giver?" said Bra, seemingly very proud of her proposal.  
  
"Stupid Bra, always thinking she's right," murmured Marron.  
  
"Ya! That's cool!"  
  
"Ma'am please?"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Okay. I suppose that's acceptable. Creative thinking there, Bra. Now each one of you go up here in front and get one sheet," said Ms. Smith.  
  
Trunks, since he was sitting in the front row, got one first.  
  
"Oh shit!" Trunks shouted accidentally.  
  
"What is it Trunksie-poo? Oh my gosh! You picked me! Me, me, me! What will you give me, huh?" Marron asked with stars in her eys.  
  
"Marron dear, please SHUT UP!" Bra shouted (again).  
  
"Whatever bitch!"  
  
"Please quit acting like a total slut! Freak!" said Trunks, joining Bra in insulting Marron.  
  
Marron just made a 'whatever' look at everybody and sat down, totally ignoring the whole class. Ms. Smith, however, did not send anyone to detention scold any student. It seems like she absolutely agrees with Trunks and Bra.  
  
"Okay class dismissed."  
  
That afternoon.  
  
In the library.  
  
"Unfold the paper now Pan. Maybe Trunks' name is written on it," Bra pleaded.  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
(In slow motion.) She slowly opened the small sheet of paper.  
  
T. Pan's eyes became big. R. [Oh my gosh].  
  
I. I? [Trunks' name doesn't have an I.]  
  
She looked at the remaining letter. "S - H - A? Trisha? I picked her? And not Trunks." Tears started to form in Pan's eyes. "Why not him? Why not?" She shook her friend over and over again.  
  
"Stop it Pan! My poor head! It hurts! You're just lacking in prayers. Anyway, for your information, I was the one who got to pick your dream boy."  
  
"What? Give me that! Gimme!"  
  
"No. Nope. Absolutely not. Never."  
  
"But Bra. plea-"  
  
"But since I'm so kind, he's all yours!" Bra said with a smile.  
  
"Oh thank you ever so much! I LOVE YOU!!!!" Pan screamed and everybody stared at her.  
  
"Gomen minna-san."  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
In the gym.  
  
Trunks was a member of the varsity in basketball. They were practicing because they have a game next week. After the practice.  
  
"Hey Trunks, wanna go somewhere? Hang out?"  
  
"No thanks guys, I'm pretty beat today. I'll just join you next time."  
  
"Okay. Oh Marron's here. Be careful there cute boy. We'll go now."  
  
"Oh my Trunksie-poo! What are you gonna give me? What? How about an expensive car? I mean, you're like, you know, the richest guy on earth. I know! How about your virginity?" Marron said, trying to look very seductive but failing to catch Trunks' interest.  
  
"Oh come on, Marron. I'll do it with you if you're a virgin. And that means never."  
  
Someone shouted from the back. "If Marron's a virgin, then my grandmother and all the other girls on this planet are virgins!" Everybody laughed.  
  
"Are you trying to insult me, huh Trunks? And you ugly people? Don't worry. I will have you. I swear. I WILL MAKE YOU MINE. YOU"RE MINE."  
  
"[Wow. She's as possessive as a mated Saiyan.] I don't care, okay? And I make decisions for myself. I'm certain that you won't ever be a part of my life 'cuz you're a -"  
  
"Slut! Bro, let's go home now. No use talking to that demented seawitch." Bra shouted from behind.  
  
"You took the word right out of my mouth. You're dismissed early, huh? Let's go home. I wanna rest."  
  
"Trunks! Trunks! Come back here."  
  
"WE CAN'T HERE ANYTHING!"  
  
The next day.  
  
In Science class.  
  
"Class, this is my final word on drugs: Excessive intake of drugs has harmful effects on people. Some may cause hallucinations and may render one unconscious. Others may cause coma and death. Others may affect centers in our medulla and therefore may cause our heart to beat slower. Some may cause convulsions. Any comments? Violent reactions?" Mr. Gere, their Science teacher, asked.  
  
Marron raised her hand, hoping to be called in order to get a chance to humiliate Pan, again. Fortunately for her and not for Pan, she was noticed by Mr. Gere and was asked to recite.  
  
"I just have one thing to say, even though a guy is really and I mean really addicted to something, and even if he is hallucinating, he won't ever fall for Pan. He would choose death over that hideous hag."  
  
Pan just bowed her head in shame and tears formed in her eyes. Her best friend again stood up. "Hey you little slu-"  
  
Bra's rebuttal speech was cut off when somebody knocked on the door. It was Ms. Smith.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Gere. May I disrupt your discussion just for a minute? I think that since you're all students and still don't have jobs, your parents provide money for you, right? So it would be such a burden to them if you would go to the mall every week this December just to buy a gift for your baby. Maybe we could make it just a chain of letters that you would give to your baby. You can write about anything and talk about whatever thing under the sun. You will only give a gift to your baby on the day of our Christmas party itself. And it would still be something that would describe you, the giver, as Bra suggested, but I think that it would be more appropriate if it would be a little more expensive since you'll give only once. Is that okay? Understood?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Good. Thank you Mr. Gere for the interference."  
  
"You're welcome. Anyway, since we only have 10 minutes left, I'll dismiss you early. Sayonara."  
  
That night.  
  
Pan was in her bedroom staring into space. She was thinking about what to write.  
  
"Hmmm. Think, think, think. Ponder, ponder, ponder. What Pan? You're an honor student and you don't even know what to tell Trunks? You're one sick girl. Ah! I know!"  
  
Dear Trunks,  
  
You'll be surprised to know who I am. Well, of course I won't reveal my identity. What can I say. Well, first of all, I'm a girl in class. I don't think you even notice me everyday. Why? Because I'm plain and simple. An worst of all, I'm ugly. Let's just say that I'm not Marron who is flirty and everything, but gorgeous.. I have been wishing for a chance to get to know you better. It's good that my wish has come true. I have been dreaming of this for many years. Hey, who hasn't? I mean, every girl in the campus has a big crush on you, being the heartthrob of course. Well, I hope that you would also like to get to know me. If you want to, you can write me a letter to. Just put a big 'T' on it so that I'll know that it's for me. Okay, until next week.  
  
From someone  
  
She wrote it on a sheet of paper that is lavender in color. She enclosed the letter in dark purple envelope. do I have to explain why?  
  
The following week.  
  
"Come on, Pan. Lemme read what you wrote to my brother. Please? We're best friends, right? Please?"  
  
"Okay Bra. Don't laugh or else I'll kill you right after class even if Vegeta-sama kills me."  
  
"This is so cool, Pan. Good job. I'll see what Trunks reaction is later."  
  
In class.  
  
Trunks got his letter. He went home immediately to read it.  
  
"Who is this girl? Write her a letter? She looks fine. Okay. I think I'll begi - "  
  
"Hey bro! What's that? May I read it?" Bra asked as she entered Trunks' room without asking.  
  
"No! Why should I? This is a very personal matter. Now, can you please leave? I think I'll write her a letter."  
  
"Really now. Why are you so interested in her?"  
  
"Hmmm. I think that she's cool. She's nice. Her attitude is reflected in her letter. She's the exact opposite of Marron and that's what I'm looking for in a girl."  
  
"Okay. Bye now. Good night."  
  
Dear someone,  
  
  
  
Next chapter: Trunks' letter to Pan and many other things.  
  
Thank you if you're come this far. Please review. Please?  
  
If I don't get at least 7 reviews I won't continue to write. There's just no motivating factor or driving force. You know what I mean? Please review!!! ( 


	2. Collision

1.1 Exchange Gift by beatrix  
  
*****************  
  
Hey people! I would just like to thank you for all the reviews I got! I was only asking for 7, but I got 17! Thank you so much!  
  
Again, to Marron fans, I sincerely apologize.  
  
Dragon Ball Z and Post-its do not belong to me. So please don't sue!  
  
*****************  
  
1.2 Chapter 2 - Collision  
  
*****************  
  
Dear someone,  
  
Hi. I read your letter and I really find it really interesting. Okay, I won't pester you and I swear I won't ask for your name in each and every letter that I'll write to you. So that we would just write to each other without feeling a sense of discomfiture and embarrassment.  
  
Because of your letter I'm now excited to get to know you better. So, if you want to open up or ask me whatever, please do so. If you want to know my birthday or whatever, please feel free to ask; and in return I'll ask for yours to. Deal?  
  
Okay, I promise to write you more. Ja!  
  
2 Trunks  
  
*****************  
  
The morning after..  
  
When classes had been dismissed and everyone had gone out of the room, Pan silently peered into the box of letters. She found the one with the 'T' written on it. She giggled as she looked at the letter. Because of pure excitement, she zoomed into the sky and immediately went home to read Trunks' letter.  
  
That night she wrote a letter again on purple paper, duh to Trunks.  
  
"I'll give to Trunks next week."  
  
*****************  
  
Dear Trunks,  
  
Okay. Hmmm.. I think it would be better for both of us if I asked your birthday and other things like that when we get to talk.. in person. Right?  
  
I just wanna ask you something. Can you please give me your answer to Ms. Smith's question, what is love? Please? I mean, I would really like to hear your opinion and see if it's similar to mine. You see, I love doing that. I don't know why.. I'll give you my answer if I give yours, okay? Deal? Deal. Hehe. I answered my own question.  
  
In your next letter, please tell me what you want to talk about. You might be getting bored with all my stories and questions. I'm such a boring and an uninteresting person.  
  
Okay, I think I'm gonna make this short. Bye!  
  
3 From someone  
  
*****************  
  
While putting the letter inside an envelope, her father, Gohan, knocked on the door.  
  
"Panny?" he called.  
  
"Just a minute! Wait!" Pan shouted, panicking. Many sheets of paper with Trunks' name were scattered everywhere. She immediately hid them under her trusty pillow, where no secret of hers has ever been revealed to anyone.  
  
"Can I come in now?"  
  
"Sure dad."  
  
Gohan came in, looking suspicious, but still smiling and not losing his composure.  
  
"Panny, please tell dad. What are you hiding from me?"  
  
"No-nothing dad. I was just changing into my pajamas. Hehe-he..he," Pan said, trying to laugh. But, her dad didn't look so convinced so she shifted her gaze to the floor, where her school shoes were.  
  
Gohan followed her stare. "Oh, that's it. So, your shoes are old, eh? Want to replace them?"  
  
"It's all right, dad. They're still wearable and usable."  
  
"Thank kami for giving me such a wonderful daughter. You know what, Pan? I'm really grateful that I have a daughter who isn't materialistic and like other girls your age who are flirts."  
  
"Thanks, dad. Love you," Pan said, smiling.  
  
"You too, Panny. I love you. Good night, sweetie."  
  
*****************  
  
In school..  
  
"Hey Pan."  
  
"Hey Bra."  
  
The two best friends exchanged greetings as they saw each other walking along the corridors.  
  
"So, what did he tell you in his last letter?"  
  
"He said that he would also like to get to know me, or better yet meet me. I wrote him another letter last night; I haven't put it in the letter box yet."  
  
"And why is that? Losing interest in my brother?" Bra asked, eyeing Pan suspiciously.  
  
"Geez, Bra. That would never ever happen. Duh, it's the requirement, right? One letter per week!" Pan exclaimed with hurt evident in her tone.  
  
"Okay, okay. Keep your cool. I was just joking around. Let's go. We only have five minutes before classes start," Bra said, making a peace sign.  
  
"Just go on ahead. I'll get my books first from my locker."  
  
Pan opened her locked full of Post-its with Trunks' name. She got her Trigonometry book. She continued to gape at Trunks' name scattered all over her locker, when she heard the bell ring.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be late! The classroom is still in the fifth floor!"  
  
Pan was running very fast, thanks to her Saiyan heritage, when she suddenly bumped on a brick wall. She fell on the floor and her books scattered on the floor.  
  
"Wa? A brick hall in the middle of the hallway?" she said, looking really dizzy.  
  
"Umm.. are you okay, miss?" the 'brick wall' said.  
  
"Oh. It's not a wall.. it's.. Tr-"  
  
"Trunks," said the 'brick wall.' "I believe we're classmates, right Pan?"  
  
"Oh, ye- yeah," she stammered.  
  
"And we're going to be late. Seems like you're to dizzy to run. I'll carry you, okay?" Trunks asked with concern, but still flashing his captivating smile.  
  
"It's all right. I think I'm oka-"  
  
Before she could finish her sentence, Trunks carried her and flew to their classroom, that is, in lightning fast speed.  
  
*****************  
  
Inside the classroom..  
  
Pan and Trunks were late. The teacher was already starting the lesson.  
  
"You're both late..well, just for two minutes so I think I'll forgive you this time.. only, all right?" Ms. Li, their Trigonometry teacher said.  
  
A simple 'thank you' was all Trunks could manage to say because he was hurrying to sit down. Pan kept quiet due to the shock that she felt when her beloved carried her.  
  
*****************  
  
During the break..  
  
Inside the library..  
  
"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Trunks carried me!" Pan said loudly inside the library.  
  
"Miss, I'm sorry, but, THIS IS A LIBRARY!" shouted the librarian, Ms. Lori Beth. sorry, I couldn't think of other names, but you do get the joke, right? *sweatdrops*  
  
Pan just flashed the famous Son smile sheepishly.  
  
"Way to go, Pan! You're my idol!" Bra whispered to Pan sarcastically.  
  
"Fine. But still.. Trunks!" said Pan dreamily.  
  
"Whatever, Pan. But I have something to tell you.. I'll just call you."  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Okay, time for our next class.."  
  
*****************  
  
Next chapter.. What is Bra going to tell Pan? Is it about Trunks' feelings or what?  
  
Please review. I need like about 7 reviews to keep me going.  
  
Oh yeah, I'm sorry this chapter's shorter than the previous one. 


	3. Bra and Goten’s Turn to Shine

1 Exchange Gift by beatrix  
  
*****************  
  
- author's thoughts  
  
( ) - character's thoughts  
  
In this chapter, I made Bra and Goten the stars. I think they also deserve to be given the same amount of attention as Pan and Trunks. Right?  
  
Oh yeah, I saw a correction in chapter 2. It's locker, not locker. Sorry. Hehe.  
  
*****************  
  
2 Chapter 3 - Bra and Goten's Turn to Shine  
  
*****************  
  
That night..  
  
The phone in the living room of the Son residence rang. Gohan was the one who answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Good everning, Gohan-san. May I please speak to Pan?"  
  
"Oh it's you Bra. Of course. Please wait. I'll just call her, okay?"  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
Gohan called Pan and told her about the phone call.  
  
"PAN! IT'S BRA ON THE PHONE!"  
  
"Okay, dad. Thanks. I'll just pick it up in my room." she has an extension  
  
*****************  
  
In Pan's room  
  
"Pan?"  
  
"Yeah. You have something to tell me, right?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Bra said while giggling.  
  
"Why does it seem that you're so happy right now?"  
  
"Okay, okay. Let me explain."  
  
"I'm listening, Bra."  
  
"You see, we are now dating. Isn't that great?"  
  
"Who? When? Why? How?" Pan asked patiently.  
  
"Whoa there. Who? Goten. When? Days ago. Why? Because we like each other. MU! mutual understanding How? He just asked me. He was soooo cute!"  
  
"I see. Vegeta-sama approved of Goten?"  
  
"He doesn't know yet. He mustn't yet. But knowing dad, he will soon find out that his Princess is dating someone!" Bra said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Pan laughed and said, "And that someone is 'the spawn of Kakarot." She said it in a powerful and 'princely' way. Both of them giggled on the phone. "Bra, as a good friend of mine, please fill in the details of how Uncle Goten asked you."  
  
"Say please!" Bra smiled.  
  
"Pretty please?" Pan said with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I said 'please.' Not 'pretty please.' Joke. Okay. I'm shy.. But here goes.. Days ago, we were dismissed early, right? So me and Trunks went home earlier than usual. We were in the dining room eating our early dinner when my Goten arrived. My brother stepped into the living room with him and it seemed like they were talking about something really important. Your uncle was looking kinda nervous and my brother looked like he was laughing at him. I decided to eavesdrop on their conversation."  
  
"What did they talk about? What?" Pan asked hurriedly.  
  
"Just let me finish, Pan. I heard something like 'how are you gonna ask her out' and 'I'll go upstairs and leave you two.' I thought they were talking about Goten asking Paresu out. I felt really heartbroken. I wasn't aware that I was literally stabbing the steak I was eating with the knife."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Okay, here's the good part, Pan. I saw Trunks go upstairs and he winked at me. I glared at him with a questioning face. He just smiled and went inside his room. Then Goten went inside the dining room and sat down with me.. This is our conversation:  
  
I did this to make it easier for you readers :)   
  
*****************  
  
"Hey Bra, wassup?" Goten said, with his voice shaking.  
  
"Hi Goten.." Bra just looked at her plate and continued to stab her food.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you umm.. doing that to your food?"  
  
"Nothing. Just had a bad day," Bra said with a frown.  
  
"If you don't want your food, can I eat it instead?" Goten joked.  
  
"Hehe. You never change." Bra's face lit up.  
  
"At least I was able to make you smile. Wanna talk about your problem?" Goten asked with a concerned face.  
  
"Okay. You see, I'm in love with this guy. He doesn't seem to notice me. Worse is that he doesn't know me. Not me, as in my name, but me as in me, my personality. I think he's planning how to date another girl right now."  
  
"So we have the same problem, Bra."  
  
"We do? (Of course I'm talking about you, you ditz.)" Bra said, feigning shock.  
  
"Yeah. My problem is that I'm totally in love with this girl. I think she doesn't even know I exist! I don't know how to ask her out; I'm afraid of being rejected. What should I do, Bra? I think you're good at this."  
  
"(He's talking about Paresu..) In my opinion, as corny as this sounds, you should follow your heart. Don't be afraid. Be strong. If ever she rejects you, you can't blame yourself for you have already tried all possible means to ask her out. It's not your fault if ever she refuses your wonderful offer; it's her fault for being such a fool, not seeing how much she'll miss. (I can't discourage him from dating Paresu. I love him and if he's happy, I'm happy too..)"  
  
"Wow, Bra. I never expected those words from you. Thank you very much. You're the best."  
  
"Thanks. Now, how about me? What should I do?"  
  
"Hmmm.. Let's see. I think you just tell him how you feel. It's as simple as that."  
  
"But Goten, I'm afraid. He might reject me."  
  
"Come on, Bra. 'Don't be afraid. Be strong.' Remember the words that came out of your mouth.. Practice what you preach!" said Goten with a grin.  
  
"But it's hard, Goten. It's really hard."  
  
"I know, but if you really like this guy so much.. I think he's worth it."  
  
"Okay. Thank you so much. By the way, who is this girl you're talking about?" asked a very intrigued Bra."  
  
"I can't do that. I'm to embarrassed.. Who's yours first? Ladies first!" Goten said, looking very defensive.  
  
"I'm too shy.. I know! Why don't we just say their names at the same time? No cheating! At the same time, okay? Promise? Deal?"  
  
"I guess.. Okay, deal. I promise."  
  
"At the count of three! One.. Two.. Three!"  
  
Neither of them cheated. They both shouted at the same time: "IT'S YOU!"  
  
The two became silent and turned around, Bra's back facing Goten's. They both turned really red, as red as a tomato.  
  
Goten was the first one to break the icy silence.  
  
"Bra? I.. I.. I lo- love you. I love you," Goten said simply, knowing that these three powerful words would put an end to his times of self-doubt and indecision.  
  
Bra turned around. "Goten.. I love you too. I have been waiting in silence all these years.. for those three words to come right out of your mouth. I told myself to wait in silence until you, too, fell in love with me."  
  
"You mean that all this time..?"  
  
"Ah, yes. Couldn't you tell? I didn't have the guts to tell you myself. I was satisfied at the thought that if you don't love me, I'll just look for another one.." Bra said, looking a little sad.  
  
"I'm glad you waited. Really." At these words, Bra's eyes became full of life.  
  
"I'm glad I waited too."  
  
He stares into cerulean eyes and she into unfathomable blackness. A minute seemed to last for an eternity. Their faces slowly inched towards each other's and they passionately kissed.  
  
*****************  
  
back to Pan and Bra's conversation  
  
"YOU KISSED?!" Pan asked excitedly.  
  
"Yep," said Bra plainly.  
  
"That was cool. You're so lucky."  
  
"I think so. Damn, your uncle's hot.. and kind.. and sweet.. and cute.. and charming.. and lovable.." Bra went on and on for five minutes.  
  
Pan finally spoke up. "Okay, okay. I know. But if he ever makes you cry, just tell me and I'll roast him for 'ya.. But I know he won't do that. I know him well."  
  
"Yeah.. so how about you? Any news on Trunks?" asked Bra.  
  
Pan sighed. "Nope. Except that he carried me to class. He's such a gentleman."  
  
"How about your second letter?"  
  
"I'll bring it to school next week. Favor Bra. Can you please ask him what he thinks of me? Please?" Pan practically pleaded.  
  
"Sure. I swear."  
  
Gohan called Pan from downstairs. "PANNY! IT'S DINNER TIME!"  
  
"Just a minute Bra. OKAY DAD! COMING!" shouted Pan.  
  
Pan went back to the phone and said, "Hey Bra, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Be sure to ask him, okay? Gotta eat now. Dad's calling me. Night!"  
  
"Good night, Pan. Bye."  
  
"Yeah. Bye."  
  
*****************  
  
Okay, next chapter is about Pan and Trunks' letters to each other.  
  
Again, 7 reviews please? That's all I'm asking for to make me write. Please read and review. Bye! 


	4. What is Love?

1 Exchange Gift by beatrix  
  
*****************  
  
- author's thoughts  
  
( ) - character's thoughts  
  
Thank you for the reviews! Arigatou!  
  
Thank you chris for saying "Your on my Must keep checking if they wrote another chapter to finish the story list!" Thank you also to S-chan and Bura and.. I'm too lazy to write all your names.. Thank you to all of you! There. That was fast.  
  
I really appreciate all you reviews.  
  
Oh yeah, sorry for the wrong spellings and grammar.. I'm too lazy to check each and every chapter. :)  
  
*****************  
  
2 Chapter 4 - What is Love?  
  
*****************  
  
The following week..  
  
In class..  
  
"Have you dropped your letter in the box?" Bra whispered to Pan.  
  
"Nope. After this class. Wait for me, okay?" answered Pan.  
  
Bra just nodded and just continued to stare at Goten.  
  
*****************  
  
After classes..  
  
"Wait for me, Bra."  
  
"Come on, just put it in the box now!" said a very impatient Bra.  
  
"But not when there are still people in the room!" whispered Pan.  
  
Bra just put her hands up in defeat.  
  
When everyone had left the room, Pan silently placed the dark purple envelope on top of the others. They then left the room.  
  
"I wish he'll write me another letter. I do hope so." Pan said, sighing.  
  
"Relax. He will," uttered Bra, trying to comfort her best friend.  
  
"How do you know? How are you sure?"  
  
"He talks about that 'someone' 24/7. He is so intrigued; he want to know who that 'someone' is. I just keep on telling him that I really don't know."  
  
"Really now. He's interested in me!" shouted Pan with joy, but looking depressed afterwards. "But he won't be after he finds out that it was just me all along. *Just* me. (I'm so ugly..)"  
  
"Who can tell? I think he'll fall for you. It's what's inside that matters, Pan."  
  
"I hope that would apply to him. I mean, his past girlfriends are all beautiful and pre - "  
  
"But they're all bimbos and stupid and flirts. That's why he broke up with them. See?"  
  
"You're right.."  
  
"Of course I am! You're beautiful, Pan. You just need a little makeover."  
  
"I'm contented with this. I'd like to see if he loves me for who I am.."  
  
"Okay, okay. Stop being mushy. Let's go home."  
  
*****************  
  
The next day, Trunks got another letter from 'someone.'  
  
At the basketball practice..  
  
"Okay guys, you're all dismissed.. Tomorrow's game was postponed to next week. We still have lots of practice time so I'll release you earlier than usual," explained their coach.  
  
As usual, Marron watched their practice.. no.. not the practice.. but Trunks. She was looking at him in an "enticing" way. But to Trunks, she was looking at him in a frightening way. After the practice, Marron walked up to Trunks.  
  
"Hey Trunksie," said Marron, smiling.  
  
"Ugh.. hey," replied Trunks, faking a smile.  
  
"What are you gonna do this afternoon?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"So wanna go out? I mean, it's an opportunity to go out with the most sought-after woman, you know. At least it's me, not Pan. " asked Marron, hoping we would answer yes.  
  
"Nope. Rather spar with Goten and rather eat shit."  
  
"Why are you doing this to me? Why are you always defending Pan? DO YOU LIKE HER?!" she asked crossly.  
  
"Oh come on. All girls on this planet are better than you. And besides, Pan is okay. You're.. not," answered Trunks, smirking.  
  
"Is that so? Pan is so dead.. Oh yeah, why haven't I received a letter from you?"  
  
"Because I don't want to write you one. So, if you ever hurt Pan, I'll Final Flash you into next week. She hasn't done anything to you!"  
  
"But she has attracted you!" shouted Marron.  
  
Trunks slightly blushed at her comment. "Oh yeah, one more thing.. Pan is a demi-Saiyan like me, so I don't think it would be such a good idea to challenge her to a fight.."  
  
"Whatever, Trunks. You just don't want her to get hurt."  
  
"Okay, suit yourself. And if ever you hurt her, and I believe that is impossible, Gohan is just nearby to kill you.."  
  
"My mom and dad can defend me!"  
  
"Sure.. (Stupid blondie..)" said Trunks in a sarcastic manner.  
  
Trunks left without looking at Marron. Marron just pouted and walked away.  
  
*****************  
  
That night..  
  
In Trunks' room.  
  
*Knock knock*  
  
"Who is it?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Your favorite sister."  
  
"Oh it's you. Finally learned to knock, eh? Come in."  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Has P- 'someone' given you a letter? (whew.. almost slipped..)" asked Bra.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"What do you think about her?"  
  
"I think she's cool. She's sweet. And I think she's cute."  
  
"You haven't seen her yet."  
  
"Who cares? I still think she's cute."  
  
Bra asked another question. "what do you think about Marron?"  
  
"Bitch. Slut. Bimbo. Stupid. Flirt."  
  
"You're right! How about.. hmm.. lemme see.. Pan?"  
  
"I think she's such a strong girl.. for having fought the urge to punch Marron to another dimension.. But she just lacks one thing, you know.."  
  
"And that would be?" asked Bra.  
  
"What do you girls call it? Another world for change.."  
  
"A makeover! Sheesh.."  
  
"How am I supposed to know that? Am I a girl?"  
  
"Okay, okay, you win, Trunks. What if I give her a makeover?"  
  
"I think she'll look great. Why are you asking me?"  
  
"No reason, Trunks. Why so suspicious all of a sudden? You like her don't ya?"  
  
"No!" shouted Trunks, looking quite defensive.  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Admit it!"  
  
"No! Bra! Out! Out! Out!"  
  
"Fine. I'll leave you alone. Sweet dreams about Pan.."  
  
"Whatever. Sweet dreams about Goten.."  
  
Trunks made sure that Bra had left his room. He locked the door and read the letter.  
  
"So she wants me to answer that question," said Trunks aloud.  
  
Dear someone,  
  
Hey. So you want me to answer Ms. Smith's question? Well here it is:  
  
I know this sounds corny.. Love is something unexplainable. It's something special that your heart feels for a special someone. It doesn't refer to your attraction to how that someone looks like physically, but what's important is what is inside that person - her attitude, her personality, her persona, in other words, her alone. It doesn't matter if one is ugly or unappealing. What is important is her beauty inside of her.  
  
Well that's about it. So how about yours?  
  
Hey, next week, we have a game against the school from next town. I would appreciate it if you'll watch it.. for me.. Please? Okay? Thank you! :)  
  
Okay, 'till next letter!  
  
- Trunks  
  
*****************  
  
"Another letter!" shouted Pan.  
  
"Great! But I won't read it. I respect your privacy.." said Bra.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"No prob. I'll call you again tonight. Have something good to tell you!"  
  
"Why not now?"  
  
"I have to go home and help mom in her experiment! Okay, I really have to go home now, as in now."  
  
"And how are you gonna get home now? I'll fly you home."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
*****************  
  
"Now for my letter to Trunks.."  
  
Dear Trunks,  
  
So you also want my answer. Actually, our answer is just the same. For me love is not caring about that person's wealth, physical looks, possessions, etc.. True love is loving him for what he is, not for what he has. That is true love for me..  
  
But nobody except for Bra and my relatives love me.. I truly believe in what I just said earlier, but most guys nowadays just consider a woman's looks and money.. Sometimes I pity myself for that..  
  
Forgive my pointless self-pity talks. ANYWAY, your game is scheduled next week, right? I promise that I'll watch it. I wish you the best! Hope you win! Hmm.. Of course you would.. You are Trunks Briefs, our school's MVP! But still, may kami bless you and your team!  
  
Hope to hear from you soon. Ja!  
  
someone  
  
*****************  
  
The phone rang minutes after Pan finished writing her letter.  
  
"PAN HONEY, IT'S FOR YOU!" Videl shouted.  
  
"KAY MOM. I'LL PICK IT UP HERE!"  
  
"Hello Bra." Pan said.  
  
"How do you know 'twas me?"  
  
"Duh. Only two people talk to me on the phone - you and Goten. I mean, who would call 'Pan the hag'?"  
  
"Don't think too low of yourself. Anyway, I have something to tell you that would raise your spirits.."  
  
"And what is that something?" asked a very intrigued Pan.  
  
"You know what?" replied Bra.  
  
"Nope. I don't know."  
  
"Very funny, Pan. Funny. Now, as I was saying before I was interrupted rudely, Trunks sort of admires you," said Bra while smiling.  
  
"HE WHAT?!" shouted Pan.  
  
Gohan heard Pan's scream and went into her room.  
  
"Panny? Someone bothering you?" Gohan asked furiously while in a fighting stance.  
  
"Relax dad! I just got overexcited. Sorry."  
  
"It's all right. As long as no one hurts you. Sorry for the intrusion.. good night Panny. I love you," said Gohan apologetically.  
  
"Love you too, dad. Now, Bra, as I was saying.. What did you just say a minute ago?"  
  
"Trunks likes you.."  
  
"Really." Pan giggled.  
  
"Yup. But he said you needed a makeover. Just a little," said Bra.  
  
"You know what? One of these days I might stick to your idea of a makeover.. though it sucks.."  
  
"It's a miracle! Pan.. makeover.. Pan.. makeover.. Those two don't mix.. But still! Promise me!"  
  
"Kay, kay. I promise.."  
  
"Oh yeah, one more thing.. Trunks likes how you control your anger.. I mean, you haven't punched Marron or kamehameha her.. Trunks thinks you're cool.."  
  
"Wow.. I was planning to make Marron pay for insulting me.. but now that you've mentioned it.. I won't.. maybe.." Pan smiled.  
  
"Okay.. Sounds like you're happy now.. Gotta go. Mom still needs my help. Ja!"  
  
"Bye Bra and thank you ever so much and I love you and you're the best and arigatou and.."  
  
"Sure. Kay, bye!"  
  
Bra hung up. Pan just sighed.  
  
*****************  
  
The following week..  
  
Pan dropped her letter in the box and as usual, Trunks got it.. duh :)  
  
*****************  
  
The game..  
  
"AND ORANGE STAR H.S. WINS! WITH A SCORE OF 35 - 16!" shouted the announcer. "AND A SPECIAL MENTION TO MR. TRUNKS BRIEFS, THE TEAM'S MVP, WHO CONTRIBUTED 20 POINTS TO HIS TEAM. CONGRATULATIONS AND GOOD NIGHT, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"  
  
*****************  
  
In the gym..  
  
After the game..  
  
"There's Trunks! Let's go Pan.. talk to him.." whispered Bra.  
  
"But - "  
  
"No buts! And off we go!"  
  
Bra literally dragged Pan all the way to where Trunks was standing.  
  
"Hi Trunks. Nice game. Congratulations!"  
  
"Hi bro. Congrats!"  
  
"Thanks, Pan. You too, Bra. Wanna celebrate with me? My treat!"  
  
"Sure bro! Thank you!"  
  
"I'm not so sure - " said Pan shyly.  
  
Bra immediately covered her mouth and said, "What she meant was 'sure.' Right Pan?"  
  
Pan just nodded. Bra whispered to her, "I'll just call Gohan, okay? Lemme handle this."  
  
"I'll leave you two alone first," said Bra, winking at Pan.  
  
"(I'll kill you later, Bra.)" thought Pan and just smiled at Trunks.  
  
Marron, as usual, disturbed their moment.  
  
"Hey Trunksie-poo, congratulations!" exclaimed Marron.  
  
"Err.. um.. thanks, I guess.." That was all Trunks could say. It seemed that he was totally uninterested. Pan just kept quiet and bowed her head down, hoping that Marron wouldn't notice her and start insulting her again.. for the hundredth time.  
  
"How about we celebrate, hmm?" asked Marron hopefully. "On my bed."  
  
"Kami, Marron. That's all you can think about? Sex? You're sick. I won't do it with you even if you're the only woman left on this planet. Let's go, Pan," said Trunks, glaring at Marron.  
  
"Oh, so you're going out with that ugly hag. Why not me? Why her? What does she have that I don't?" Marron practically shouted inside the gym and everybody looked in their direction.  
  
"Shut up, Marron. Don't embarrass me in front of the whole school. And to answer your stupid question, Pan has many things you don't have!"  
  
"But Trunksie, I'm rich! Beautiful! Popular! Sexy!"  
  
"That's what you think.. Let's go Pan!"  
  
"Okay, Trunks. Bye Marron," said Pan softly.  
  
"I'm not yet finished with you, Trunks. And you, bitch! You mocking me? Huh, pitiful tomboy? What?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Marron. If you are expecting me to shout at you, then you're wrong. I won't allow myself to be in the same level at you. Are you ready to go, Trunks?" said Pan, smiling at Marron, then at Trunks.  
  
"Yeah. Let's leave this slut alone."  
  
*****************  
  
In the parking lot..  
  
"Hey guys, what took you so long? I have been waiting here!" asked Bra suspiciously.  
  
"Bra, you perverted sister of mine, we had a talk with Marron."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I'll just tell you later," said Trunks.  
  
They all went inside Trunks' BMW and he drove them to the most expensive restaurant in the city.  
  
*****************  
  
Inside the restaurant..  
  
"Your order, sir?" the waiter asked.  
  
"The usual," replied Trunks.  
  
So the three of them ate.. like Saiyans..  
  
"My tummy hurts.. I think I'll go home, now.." said Bra, pretending that she's feeling sick.  
  
"What's the matter, Bra?" Pan asked with a concerned face.  
  
"I think I ate too much.." said Bra.  
  
"But Bra, Saiyans don't get sick!" replied Trunks.  
  
"Duh, bro. I'm only half-Saiyan.. and since I don't train and burn as much calories as the two of you do, I am always on a diet.. (Stupid excuse, Bra. Really stupid.)"  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll drive you ho - "  
  
"NO TRUNKS! I mean, no Trunks. I can drive myself home. I don't want to ruin your celebration.." said Bra.  
  
"But Bra - " Pan glared at Bra.  
  
"I'm okay, Pan. Now why don't the two of you have a good time. I'll leave. Ja!" Bra walked slowly to the door. When Trunks wasn't looking, she made a thumbs up to Pan. "(They fell for it.. Haha.. Bra, you're a genius.)" thought Bra.  
  
*****************  
  
Next chapter - Trunks and Pan's "date"  
  
Thank you for all the reviews! :) 


	5. The "Date"

1 Exchange Gift by beatrix  
  
*****************  
  
- author's thoughts  
  
( ) - character's thoughts  
  
I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Starbucks so please don't sue!  
  
*****************  
  
Chapter 5 - The "Date"  
  
*****************  
  
"Okay, bye Bra," said Pan.  
  
"So what do you wanna do right after this?" asked Trunks.  
  
"I don't know.. Whatever you want is fine with me," answered Pan softly.  
  
"I guess we'll plan later, kay?"  
  
"(He's so gentle with me..) Sure," beamed Pan.  
  
"Why don't we just talk for a while here?"  
  
"I would like that, Trunks," replied Pan.  
  
"Since we hardly know each other, why don't we talk about us? You all right with that, Pan?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Kay, we'll start with - guess who?" said Trunks jokingly.  
  
"Me. Duh. So obvious, Trunks."  
  
"Yeah, you guessed it. Now on with your story!"  
  
"Okay. I'm Pan (duh). What can I say about myself? I'm boring, uninteresting, and dull. Everybody always insults me. They say I'm ugly, I'm a tomboy, and I'm a hag. I don't know why.. I pity myself.." said Pan, almost on the verge of crying.  
  
Trunks noticed her state and said in a gentle manner, "Whoa there, Pan. What do you say we go somewhere quiet? Feel free to tell me you problems, kay?"  
  
Pan just nodded. "(Trunks is so kind to me.. But why?)"  
  
"What do you say I take you to my special spot?" asked Trunks, smiling at her.  
  
"Thank you." That was all Pan could say.  
  
"Waiter!" called Trunks and he made the 'our-check-please' sign.  
  
When Trunks had finally paid for their *expensive* meal, they left the restaurant.  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
Outside the restaurant..  
  
"I believe you're in no condition to fly in your state. Why don't I just carry you instead like the last time?" asked Trunks.  
  
Before Pan could protest, she was being lifted into the air by her hero.  
  
"(Thank you.. I think I'm falling for you..)" thought Pan  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
In Trunks' special spot..  
  
Trunks brought her to a quiet place. It was the secret cave behind a waterfall. you do understand what I'm sayin' here, right? :) He put her down gently.  
  
"Wow. This place is so beautiful.. and serene," commented Pan.  
  
"Yep. That's why I chose this for my 'thinking place.' It's so relaxing here," replied Trunks.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Have you ever brought anyone here besides me?"  
  
"Never. Only you," answered Trunks.  
  
"But why.. me?"  
  
"I don't know. I feel so.. different.. so light.. so peaceful when I'm with you. I feel like I've known you all my life."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Wonder why.."  
  
"Anyway, wanna talk about you problem, Pan?"  
  
"Okay. You see, I really feel sorry for myself. I'm ugly. Stupid. Weak. I'm totally unattracti - "  
  
"Pan, you're not, okay? For me, you're beautiful. You're kind, soft-spoken, and swee - " they do tend to cut each other's sentences. ^_^ hehe.  
  
"But other people say that - " see!  
  
"They're blind. They don't see what lies beneath your exterior.. But for me, you're beautiful both inside and outside.." said Trunks, blushing profusely.  
  
"Thank you very, very much, Trunks! That's all I needed to hear. Kind words from someone like you. (I love you..)"  
  
"Don't mention it. (But she really is beautiful..)"  
  
Because of her gratitude, Pan hugged Trunks. Both of them blushed while doing so, but the two didn't notice each other's reaction.  
  
They spent the whole night talking about their lives.. them.. definitely no Marron. It was already 3 o'clock in the morning..  
  
"We better go home. I'll take you there. Your dad might kill me!"  
  
"Okay. Trunks, I just want you to know that I greatly appreciate what you've done for me. Thank you so much."  
  
"Sure. Thank you also for giving me a great time, Pan-chan." He gives her a peck on the cheek and both blush.  
  
"Pan-chan?"  
  
"Hey it's cute.. just like you.."  
  
"Okay. Be thankful I didn't kill you. You're the only one allowed to call me that. Not even Bra nor Goten." They both laugh.  
  
"Oooh.. I got myself a special privilege.."  
  
"Consider yourself lucky!" With this, they both laughed.  
  
They then fly home.  
  
*****************  
  
The next night..  
  
Trunks decided to write a reply to 'someone's' letter.  
  
"Damn, Pan's gorgeous.. can't concentrate.. must focus.. think, think.. Trunks, internalize" said Trunks, talking to himself.  
  
After about 10 minutes of pure meditation, he finally was so inspired by that 'someone'..  
  
Dear someone,  
  
I somewhat 'felt you presence' inside the gym yesterday. I dunno why I felt like that, I just knew you were there, watching the game as you promised. Thank you very much. I really appreciate what you did.  
  
You know what? That was the best game that I've ever played. Because you were there. And I dedicate our game to YOU.  
  
So next week is our Christmas party. This is probably my last letter to you and I think I have already received my last letter from you. So see 'ya next week when our identities will be revealed.  
  
I just want you to know (I can't get over this, really) how much I want to thank you for the past how many letters that I've received from you; they are better than material gifts. Arigatou.  
  
I think this sounds really, really lame but:  
  
"Peter Pan said, "Think of a happy thought so you can fly."  
  
You know what?  
  
You made me fly..  
  
Trunks  
  
"I think she'll like this," commented Trunks. "Though it's corny in a way." He put his letter in a blue envelope. Pan's fave, I think. He then smiled and drifted off to sleep to dream about "two" special women in his heart. guess who! guess who the *"two"* are..  
  
*****************  
  
The next day..  
  
Trunks slipped his letter quietly in the letter box. Just after they were dismissed early for their lunch break and again she got the letter when everyone has left the room.  
  
*****************  
  
In the cafeteria..  
  
After they ate their full meal knowing that they are demi-Saiyans, they just hung out inside the caf and talked and talked until the bell rang.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! BRAAAAA!!!" hollered Pan. Everyone looked at them, freezing in their positions. They just did no expect Pan to act like this.  
  
"What are you all looking at? Go on, eat!" yelled Bra. "Now what, Pan? What is this very important thing that you will tell me to the point of embarrassing both of us to the entire student body?!"  
  
"Err.. sorry 'bout that, Bra. Here. Read this.." replied Pan, handing the letter to Bra.  
  
"Thank you.. Arigatou.. Hmm.. Peter Pan said.. Think of a happy thought.. You made me fly.. What the heck?" asked Bra, with eyes as wide a s plates.  
  
"I know. Sweet isn't it? He's so adorable.. *sigh*.." answered Pan, looking into space dreamily.  
  
"Kami, how corny! But sweet.. But Goten's waaaayyy sweeter.." responded Bra to Pan's comment.  
  
"What? Is not!" said Pan.  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No yes what?" asked Trunks and Goten from behind the two unsuspecting girls.  
  
"AHHHH!" shouted the two, literally jumping 6 feet to the ceiling. "Ouch," said the two after hitting their heads on the ceiling.  
  
"Ooopps.. sorry," said Trunks.  
  
"Same here.. Sorry.. I'm hungry.." mumbled Goten.  
  
"It's o-okay.. I'm fine.." said Pan to Trunks softly.  
  
"Me too, Goten."  
  
Bra and Goten couldn't wait to spend their remaining free time alone with each other.  
  
"Hey, we hafta go, kay? We'll leave you two alone.." said Bra waving to her brother and to her best friend.  
  
"But Bra, I - "  
  
Bra, however, did not hear Pan's fake pleas for help. This made both of them happy.  
  
"Hey Pan, I wonder why you always get into trouble whenever I come near you," asked Trunks.  
  
"It's okay, really. Hehe."  
  
"Now where do you wanna go?"  
  
"Honestly, Trunks, I don't wanna attend classes anymore this afternoon," responded Pan.  
  
"Yeah. Me too. Then why don't we cut classes? No.. I'm being a bad influence to you.. hehe," joked Trunks.  
  
"I would like that, really. If it ain't for my father. He made me promise not to skip classes like other students.. I intend to keep my promise.."  
  
"Wow, Pan. I have a suggestion. Since Ms. Smith is not going to see us this afternoon, and that would give us an additional one-hour break, why don't we fly (so that the guards won't see us) to somewhere else? We can come back for our remaining subjects.."  
  
"Cool! Where would we hang out?" asked an excited Pan.  
  
"Your choice, my treat." Trunks smiled.  
  
"Somewhere quiet where we can talk.. How about Starbucks?"  
  
"Sure. My treat, okay?"  
  
"Well.. If it's okay with - "  
  
"My treat," said Trunks, flashing his charming smile to Pan, who melted right there and then.  
  
*****************  
  
A cliffie!  
  
Next chapter - another date set up by Bra! Hehe.. Please.. I need at least 7 reviews.. 


	6. PLEASE READ!

Exchange Gift by beatrix  
  
******************  
  
NOTE!!!  
  
Hey people. I'm sorry if I'm not going to update for a week or two or maybe even longer (boo!!!). My schedule is really very very very very hectic. School's too hard for me because I'm in a scholarship.. I hate it! But, I promise I'm gonna finish this story no matter what!!  
  
beatrix 


	7. Another "Date"

1 Exchange Gift by beatrix  
  
*****************  
  
- author's thoughts  
  
( ) – character's thoughts  
  
I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Starbucks, and "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch so please don't sue!  
  
I have updated my fic after how many weeks! Hooray for me! =)  
  
*****************  
  
Chapter 6 – Another "Date"  
  
*****************  
  
In Starbucks..  
  
"Two orders of white mocha frap.. Grande," said Trunks to the lady at the cashier.  
  
"That would be 5 dollars I just made this one up., sir. But wait, aren't you Trunks Briefs, you know, daughter of the famous Bulma Briefs?"  
  
"Guess that would be me. Why?" asked Trunks nicely to the lady.  
  
"Nothing in particular (He's gorgeous!). I just needed your name for the labels on the frap containers. How about your companion sir?"  
  
"Pan."  
  
"What?! As in granddaughter of Master Satan?! Both of you are celebrities! COOL!" exclaimed the shocked lady.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Umm.. Sorry sir for acting like that! It was so inappropriate! Please wait for your names to be called."  
  
"It's okay.. We don't mind, right Pan-chan?" asked Trunks while winking at the cashier lady don't know how to call 'em! :)   
  
Pan just nodded and flashed him an approving smile.  
  
After waiting for two minutes, their names were called.  
  
"Trunks and Pan. White mocha frap," said the man preparing the drinks and smiling at them.  
  
Upon hearing the two very famous names, the people looked in their direction, surprised.  
  
"Uhh.. Thanks," said Pan.  
  
"Let's go take a seat," suggested Trunks.  
  
Being a gentleman that he was, he pulled a chair out for Pan.  
  
"So what do you think are those people thinking of when they saw us?" asked Pan to break the silence between the two of them.  
  
"(We're in a relationship.. NO! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, TRUNKS?!)" thought the Saiyan prince.  
  
"Umm.. Trunks? Hello? Earth to Trunks! Earth to Trunks! You okay?"  
  
"Wa? Oh yeah. I'm all right.. thinking about stuff.." answered a confused Trunks.  
  
"Okay.."  
  
"Pan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you happen to know who picked my name in the Kris Kringle?" queried Trunks.  
  
"Me.." said Pan softly..  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I said, 'Me?' "? said Pan defensively.  
  
Good thing Trunks' Saiyan hearing didn't work because he was too distracted both by the raven-haired beauty sitting in front of her and that 'someone.'  
  
"Oh. I thought it was you.." said Trunks rather disappointed, but not making it too obvious.  
  
"Nope. Sorry. Disappointed, T-chan?" joked Pan.  
  
"T-chan? Where did you get that?!"  
  
"Not fair.. You call me Pan-chan!"  
  
"Fine, fine. And yes I was disappointed," said Trunks, laughing. "(Better not get too obvious.. Careful Trunks!)" he thought.  
  
"Aww.." said Pan, with a frustrated face. But, she countered that with the famous Son grin. "(Why, Trunks?)" Due to disappointment, she blurted out, "It's almost time. Why don't we head back?"  
  
"Yeah. Race 'ya!"  
  
With those two words, the two Saiyans dashed outside Starbucks and into the sky.  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
In school..  
  
"And where have you been?" asked Bra to the two who have just arrived.  
  
"Starbucks," replied Pan.  
  
"What did you do there?" asked Goten.  
  
"Umm.. drank the usual? talked? sat down? breathed? Why are the two of you so curious of what we did?!" asked Trunks, looking a little annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, Trunks is right. What is this, the Bra and Goten talk show?" said Pan, helping Trunks.  
  
"Whoa. Why are the two of you SO defensive?" said Bra, looking at the two with malicious eyes.  
  
"Nothing!!" said both at the same time.  
  
"Let's go, Bra. Just leave the two alone," said Goten in defeat, while reaching his hand out to Bra.  
  
When Bra and Goten were about enough distance away from Trunks and Pan, they both shouted, "YIKEE! TRUNKS AND PAN ARE DATING!" And they both ran away for their lives.  
  
All of the students' attention were diverted to Trunks and Pan. They looked at the couple with questioning eyes.  
  
"Umm.. Trunks.. Maybe we should go to our classes now.. eh.."  
  
"Uhh, yeah. Let's go."  
  
*****************  
  
That night..  
  
*Ring.. ring*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Pan."  
  
"Oh, Bra! Wassup?"  
  
"Since we are best friends, pweese tell me what happened this afternoon, pweetie pweese?"  
  
"Huh? Nothing happened, okay? Nothing special!"  
  
"Fine. Just tell me what you talked about, please? Promise I'll give 'ya a makeover.."  
  
"A makeover? Ha! Thought that would make me give in, neh, Bra?"  
  
"But it's what Trunks wants.."  
  
"FINE! ALL RIGHT! Whatever. Okay. The cashier just recognized the two of us as 'celebrities' and people looked at us. Then we talked. He asked me if I happen to know who picked his name in the Kris Kringle. I said I don't know and I made it look like it really wasn't me.."  
  
"Ooohh.. What was his reaction?" asked Bra, sounding very excited.  
  
"Umm.. He wasn't disappointed. No reaction. Zip. And I was.."  
  
"Frustrated? Sorry, Pan. Maybe he's just not making it too obvious.."  
  
"I don't think so.. But I do hope so.."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Then we'll become have double dates, we'll get married together, we'll become sisters-in-law, then we'll grow old together!" exclaimed Bra.  
  
"Geez, Bra. You're mind is so twisted! That's like you know, kinda impossible, and if ever Trunks and I really become an item, it will be like years before we get married, and decades before we get old. You know what? You're beginning to sound like my.. my.. my grandma Chi-chi! HAHA!"  
  
"Oh shut up, Pan. 'Kay. I really have to sleep now."  
  
"Yeah me too – "  
  
Bra cut Pan's sentence short. "WAIT! I promised you I'll give you a makeover. Since it's Saturday tomorrow, I'll pick you up at 10 and – "  
  
"But – "  
  
"No buts for you! Just think that you're doing this for Trunks."  
  
"FINE! BYE!"  
  
"Sure, sure. Remember, okay? We had a deal. Night Pan."  
  
*****************  
  
The next day..  
  
"PAN HONEY! WAKE UP! BRA'S HERE!"  
  
Pan woke up at the sound of her mom's screams and shouts and attempts to wake her up from her deep snooze.  
  
"Wa?" said Pan groggily. "WHAT?! IT'S 10 AM AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN WAKE ME UP! MOM!"  
  
"At least you're now awake. Hey, you didn't tell me you were going out.."  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry. Hehe." replied Pan apologetically. To wake her up, she popped her CD into the player and the song 'Everywhere' by Michelle Branch started to play. She turned the volume loud enough so that she can hear the song when she's in her bathroom. Using her Saiyan speed, she dashed to the bathroom and turned on the shower.  
  
She started to sing in the bathroom.. "Cause you're everywhere to me.. and when I close my eyes.. it's you I see.. Tell me.. Can you see me?the song is really not that familiar to me.. I don't really know the lyrics.. Trunks.. Can you see me?"  
  
Just after the song stopped playing, she finished taking a bath and that was fast compared to most girls anywhere. She flew to her closet and wore a loose light yellow shirt and black baggy pants. She wore her favorite pair of rubber shoes and got her orange bandana. She then ran downstairs to meet Bra.  
  
"YOU'RE LATE, PAN!" shouted Bra.  
  
"Uh.. Good morning to you too," said Pan in a sarcastic manner.  
  
"Whatever. Let's go now, okay?"  
  
*****************  
  
Hey people! At last, after a long time I have updated my fic!  
  
Next chapter – Pan's makeover!  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Thank you very much! :) 


	8. I'M SORRY! Pls read

Beatrix  
  
Notes  
  
I'm so sorry everyone! After seeing your reviews, I immediately updated my fic. Swear! I'm so sorry! It's missing. I mean, it's not saved in my pc for some reason. I looked everywhere and it's.. gone.. I'm so sorry! Really!  
  
I really made that chapter really long so that all of you will enjoy it.. It's about Pan's makeover. I'm sure I saved it in this certain folder in my pc.. and now it's gone!  
  
I really feel so bad for losing that important file. I mean I worked on it really hard and now it's.. I don't know. Shoot! Gawd!  
  
To chris and to kutie-pan, I'm very very sorry.  
  
Please give me some time to make it up to you! I'm so sorry. =( 


	9. Promise i'll update

Hi people!  
  
Hey. I'm so sorry.. I really don't have the time to update.. I really have many things to do.. I arrive home from school and then study up to one in the morning.. and then I wake up at 5 am.. So basically I haven't slept that well since school started.. Oh yeah, the 'Christmas spirit' is not really in the air so I kinda don't have the initiative or whatever to continue this.. I think I'll update this fic during our Christmas vacation.. which will start on December 18 or something like that.  
  
I'm so sorry!  
  
And another thing, have I mentioned that I updated this fic (months ago) and I lost the file. The chapter was so long.. and detailed.. and then *poof* .. it vanished into thin air.. well not literally vanished-vanished into thin air.. but it kinda got lost.. I mean I couldn't find it in my computer.. and a week after that my operating system was erased, I think.. so that made it more impossible for me to find my file.. waaaaa..  
  
I'm so sorry! Really!  
  
Oh yeah, to Chris.. I mean, Sanosuke Hidane.. my apologies. Wow! You're still there! I don't believe it.. I mean.. it's been like more than 6 months or so. I'm sorry. But you know what, I have been thinking of making a new story.. something with an unusual plot.. like Pan is mentally retarded but Trunks still, you know.. hehehehe.. okay.. whatever.. ANYWAY, I promise I'll update in December.. but remind me, okay? =D 


End file.
